At the Drive-In
by AsYouAre
Summary: Day 3 OQ Smut Week prompt written for Study Hall. Robin and Regina have sex in public.


_**A/N:**_ _Happy OQ Smut Week! So this prompt was supposed to be for Day 3 and is a flash-forward for my fic Study Hall. If you haven't read SH you can read it right here on FF, but honestly, there's nothing major in here that you would have to read the rest of the story before reading this, should you maybe want to read this first and/or just enjoy some OQ AU public sex._

 _For those of you who do read Study Hall, have no fear, there are no major spoilers in here. However, Robin and Regina are together and trying for a baby. Hopefully, that doesn't come as a big surprise… But there is no indication of when they get together so no worries, nothing will spoil the story that's being told in real time._

 _Now, I'm going to shut up so you guys can start reading! I hope you enjoy and happy belated smut week again! And sorry it's so late—life kind of happened._

* * *

He hates drive-in theaters, mostly because they aren't as comfortable as sitting in the cushioned chairs of a cinema cloaked in artificial darkness, with speakers filling up the space surrounding him and turning his insides about. The only upside to the drive-in is that it's not 20 below in his car because he knows how to turn on the blasted heat. But wholly, drive-in theaters are noisy and overrated. Not to mention, they're a bonafide setting for a horror film (or a 70's-set-in-the-50's movie musical number) and it doesn't help that they're here to see a horror movie tonight but Regina had expressed her interest in seeing the film and after all that they've been through recently, he felt that treating her to a night out was well overdue.

He's here for Regina—he has been since the moment they met in that danky apartment complex, and he will be now that they're together and in a house of their very own.

But, to be fair, this night is partially for himself, too. They both needed a moment together with just each other. They needed to get out of the confines of work and their house and take a breath of fresh air. So date night it is.

"You want any popcorn or anything?" he asks after they park.

She's quiet. Good, she's still giving him the silent treatment because she's _still_ pissed about earlier. Nevermind that the fight was her bloody fault. It had been a petty fight over paint colors. She was the one who had suggested they paint the goddamn living room, but any color he had suggested was ridiculous. Because, of course, she wants to make the room look like it's sterilized. He, however, would like to bring some color into the space but she can't stand the idea of anything except her own opinion, which is exactly what he told her on the way to the drive-in, subsequently shooting their date straight to hell.

He knows it's the hormones that has her so truculent. They have her wishing that they were picking out colors for a nursery rather than their living room, but the doctors told her that she needed a distraction because it'll take the stress away from trying to conceive. Except, the stress only seems to worsen with each passing menstrual cycle and painting doesn't seem to be doing them any favors. He tries to be as patient as he possibly can be, but every now and again, much like this past afternoon, he loses a little bit of that patience. It almost kills him when he does, too, because he knows that this is hard on her. Everyone is pressuring her to have a baby, to catch up with the swarm of women, who already are or are soon-to-be moms, and who she calls friends. She wants to be a part of mommy club but they've yet to have conceived and she keeps beating herself up over it.

He hates seeing her reaction every time her period comes. The first time alone damn near destroyed him. He'd found her curled up on the ugly ass linoleum tile in their bathroom that he's been meaning to replace, sniffling. The first thing she'd said to him was that she refused to cry, followed quickly by an outburst of inconsolable sobbing. And he'd held her, rocking her in place until she calmed and then she'd go busy herself with anything to pretend as though nothing had come to pass. Thankfully, that had been on a weekend. But there were times when it happened during the school day, too, and the office would see a record number of kids being suspended on those days.

He knows she's frustrated—so is he—and he knows he needs to have some patience and understanding but it's a learning curve.

"You sure you wanna hear- what was it- my snooty, self-righteous opinion?" she fires back, eyes fixed ahead at the screen where a bag of popcorn and a hot dog are dancing.

"Well, to be fair, it isn't your opinion, innit? It's rather fact whether or not you want popcorn," he surmises jokingly, trying to grin widely enough to project it onto Regina's features.

Instead, her eyes roll heavily and her frown only grows.

"Oh, for Chrissake, Regina, have a laugh. It could do you some good, y'know? I'm sorry for what I said earlier, okay? I just lost my temper and you were being uncooperative and I said something I didn't even mean."

"Oh, so now I think highly of my opinion _and_ I'm uncooperative?" she takes offense, finally facing him and giving him a full frontal of her scowl.

Robin scrubs his face with a hand. "Good, here we go," he groans loudly.

"Yes, here we go, Robin because you can't seem to remember that I'm going through a tough time and I'm full of these emotions that are in overdrive all the time and I'm horny and tired and I just need you to lay off, okay?! Lay off."

He can see the tears welling in his eyes and now he feels like complete an utter shit. He doesn't want to hurt her. He loves her more than anything in the world but they're constantly butting heads and not communicating. And truthfully, he doesn't know how to fix it. He only knows one solution but the whole trying for a kid has been a failure for quite awhile now.

He exhales softly and reaches out for her hand. "Regina, I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, of course," she responds tersely and averts her gaze elsewhere. "And I love you, too." Her stubbornness is felt in that last bit but he knows she's still sincere.

"Well, I hope you know that I love you enough to never really hurt you. I understand you're going through a tough time right now. And honestly, I cannot imagine the entire burden you feel. But I'm right here for you." He squeezes her hand. "I can't know your feelings at all, though, if you don't talk to me about them. You have to tell me how you're feeling, alright? And if you're tired, take a break, love, let someone else take the reins for a bit, hm? Rest, please, if you ever need it—you say the word, and I will do whatever you need."

Her hand relaxes beneath his. "Okay," she answers quietly. "Now can we just drop it?"

"Yes—one more thing—if you're ever horny, love all you have to do is say so and I'm yours. And if I'm unavailable, there's always masturbating." He leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek.

"Charming," she says sarcastically. "Now, be quiet so I can enjoy these movies."

"Your wish is my command."

[:]

They stay through the majority of the first movie. At some point, after Robin returns with popcorn, they end up holding hands. For the first hour or so he finds himself watching the movie and then watching her, in a steady, continuous pattern. But as the plot picks up, his watching her becomes less frequent. It gets to the point that he's completely engrossed in the film and not paying her much attention anymore, so much so that he doesn't even notice her disentangle their fingers and retract her hand entirely from his.

He doesn't notice, that is, until he hears a soft exhale of a moan next to him, which immediately draws his attention back to Regina, because the noise is intended to be salient and isn't meant to be chaste. The sight beside him, once it comes into focus, is as stimulating as the sound she just made. Regina is dexterously unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them carefully down her thighs just above her kneecaps. Her thighs captivate him and his desperation to press his lips to the tender skin now bared to him almost causes him to forget that they're sitting at a drive-in cinema.

And the conscious thought of being in public only distances itself further as he watches Regina's nimble fingers hover closer to her panties—one of the ones he's very fond of, too, unfortunately for Regina, because they're the pink lace cheeky hipster ones that show off her bum really well and hug nicely to her hips. She hates the color but the style is enough to drive him mad. He feels his mouth water and his pants tighten around him. She's doing this on purpose, he knows. She wouldn't have worn that pair of knickers if she weren't.

But he isn't complaining at this point because Regina's fingers are now tucked safely beneath that pink lace and finding a spot they both know all too well. Her sharp inhale confesses when she has finally pressed her fingers onto her clit and began to move in small gentle circles.

He knows he should say something, remind her that they're in public, but instead he finds himself stroking his trousers where his cock is now firmly pressed, fully erected. His strokes move in tempo with her fingers as they draw out moans from both of them.

They need to be quiet but he can't stop taking in Regina's eyes fluttering shut as her fingers move faster. All he cares about now is getting Regina to completion, so his hands abandon himself, in favor of reaching over to grab her breast and massage over the cloth. Of course, they'd both like to have a bit of skin-on-skin contact but he doesn't want to distract her from the goal and it seems to assist anyway based on the throaty hum that follows.

He's abandoned all thought of why they were ever fighting and simply enjoys Regina's teeth sinking into her bottom lip to stifle the moans that linger at the threshold of her lips. He can see that she's concentrating harder and harder, her focus moving solely to getting over the edge and gods she's a sight as she begins to writhe in her seat, fingers moving in even faster, wilder circles just trying to reach her climax.

"Robin," she croaks out quietly, "I'm gonna—"

He decides then to slip his hand beneath her shirt and cup her breast again and she writhes violently in response. He knows she's getting close by the unevenness of her breath sound but it's like music to his ears as she volleys between soft moans and heavy breathing, sprinkled with attempts at his name. He coaxes her gently, whispering nearly incoherent encouragements to push her further, while his finger rolls her nipple harder. His words take stride with the speed of her writhing, which continuously quickens until her movements are full-blown and she is thrashing about in the passenger seat, crying out her climax.

He feels his cock twitch and he desperately wishes he could've felt that orgasm coming around him, feeling her walls quake and drag him straight over the edge with her but he's grateful just to watch her.

The stale air now liquefies into the heat building around them.

The both of them are calm after she recomposes—the only noise that remains is their hefty breaths and the commotion of the film via the radio. He hadn't even realized how belabored his breathing had gotten until the relative silence engulfs them.

He coughs, realizing how dry is throat is before speaking. "Well, that was, uh—"

"Enjoy the show?" she cuts him off, smirking as he stammers out nonsensical syllables.

He likes this side of Regina, the one who abandons all of her inhibitions for a chance to be relaxed and extroverted. It's a side usually kept just for him because, though she can be exciting and friendly in her own respect in public, it's not as often fleshed out like it is when it's just them. Well, except when she's drunk, but that's also not a common occurrence, really.

"Nevermind," she continues, eyes darting down to the bulge still pressing against his trousers. "You look like you could use some help."

She doesn't wait for his protest as her fingers trail down to his pants and caress fabric over his cock. He swallows hard and attempts to ground himself so that he can have the strength to deny her but it goes straight to hell when she rubs a little harder making him stiffen to the point that he could practically burst out of his pants.

Thankfully, though, she stops and moves back into the framework of the passenger seat to tie up her hair.

His throat is still dry but he manages, "What are you doing?" though he has a pretty fair idea of what she's up to.

She doesn't answer but brings her hands down to the fastener of his trousers and undoes them. Her fingers then push the zipper down a painstakingly slow rate but it gives him enough time to process and deliver a reality check.

"Regina, we're in public."

Her head snaps upward so that her sex stained eyes meet his. "So?"

"So, we shouldn't do this."

"Robin," she drawls, half good-naturedly, half saucily, "you just watched me come in our front seat, let me do the same for you."

"But—"

She brings a finger, one of the ones that were just in her underwear, up to his lips and shushes him. Her finger trails along his lips, which he unconsciously parts and gives Regina the opportunity to slip it against the inside of his bottom lip. And his lust overpowers then. His tongue flashes out and envelops her finger, sucking it into his mouth and tasting her. Oh, he loves the way she tastes and all he can think about is burying his mouth between her thighs and relishing in her relentlessly.

While he sucks, she presses on. "But nothing—the windows are tinted, we're in the back row, and the sounds of the movie will drown us out."

"And if we're caught?" he tries pointlessly after she removes her finger. He doesn't even know why he's fighting her because he wants it just as much, if not more so.

Regina begins to draw back, retreating to her seat. Her mouth tightens to a line and her eyes downcast to her lap. "You're right. I'm being silly. This is silly."

Robin feels bad because usually things are the opposite way. Regina is the sensible one in their relationship, but he knows that it's the hormones talking. And honestly, he doesn't even want to deny her because she's as stunning as ever and ready to have sex with him. He knows he's only combative because that's his nature. That's exactly how they wound up together—she wants something and he does the opposite just to get under her skin. It's been their game since their very first meeting. Usually, it ends in fun, but now he's trying to make a right arse of himself and ruin the fun for them both.

"Not silly, love, just horny," he leans over and presses a kiss to the apex of her jawline.

Regina is moving, shifting until her lips are crashing against his own. He doesn't protest at all and rather melts into her kiss, letting her have a taste of herself on him.

The kiss doesn't last because she's pulling away just a few centimeters from his face, whispering, "Then we explain that the reason my mouth is swallowing your cock is because I'm hormonal."

He can feel his cock twitch again just imagining her warm mouth taking his cock all the way in, while her tongue laps up the sides and then her mouth begins to suck hard, head bobbing faster and faster until he's over the edge.

"Now," her voice is grainy and could do him in just as well, "Robin, let me give you the greatest blow job of your life."

He doesn't fight this time and just watches, with the biggest lump in his throat, as Regina's hand returns to his pants. She doesn't tease on the outside of the fabric, and instead, goes right in, reaching for his cock and rubbing it with a feather light touch—so much for not teasing. He immediately rucks down his trousers and underclothes to give her better access. His cock springs out and Regina wastes no time by taking him by hand and stroking in even movements.

He tosses his head back and his eyelids obstruct his view of the roof of the car. He doesn't even notice Regina sink down to the floor until her hand lets go. His eyes return just in time to watch as her hand retreats and her mouth settles just above him. Her tongue sneaks out slowly and swirls along the tip, dancing languidly in circles. Without warning, then, her mouth drops and takes his entire length. She sucks hard on him as she rises.

"Sweet Christ, Regina," he can't help but cry out.

She hisses a warning for him to be quiet. "Shush, we're in public," she teases and then repeats the same motion—tongue swirl, then taking him all the way in. This time, though, she begins to bob her head up and down, grating her lips against the sides of his cock, squeezing him just the way he likes.

He has no clue how he's going to keep quiet during this. He tries to concentrate on the movie. They're in the middle of the second one; the one Regina really wanted to see. Looks like they'll be illegally downloading it and watching it sometime soon. He hasn't the slightest idea what's going on in the plot but there is a woman, presumably the heroine, sitting next to a cop on a park bench and chatting. Robin tries to tune into the radio catching bits like "…think is his next move?" and "He's gotta be near."

But Robin is unable to finish hearing the conversation because Regina has sped up and now has her hand gripping the bottom of his shaft and meeting her lips to it every time. He can't really focus on anything except his climax, which is getting closer and closer to the point that he's starting to thrust ever so slightly to meet her. He won't last much longer; his grunts have started, building up to an exclamation of ecstasy.

Except he never reaches that point because Regina is withdrawing from him and rising back into her seat. For a split second, he thinks that they've gotten caught or something and he quickly tries to cover himself up, but Regina keeps moving until she's clamoring onto her knees and leaning back over into the driver's seat.

Her voice is still riddled with sex and heat as she touches her lips to his ear and speaks, "I want you inside of me."

His eyes go wild momentarily at the persistence of the woman beside him. She is so liberated and he couldn't ask for anything better than this. So, who is he not to oblige to such a request? He can't fight the grin that settles on his lips and he doesn't want to when he looks over at his lover. She's looking back at him impishly, pulling her hair out of her makeshift bun and tousling it. He can't get over what a beautiful creature she is and he lets his love for her consume him, reaching out for Regina, tugging her to him and bringing their lips right together. Their kiss is heated from the start and only festers into a bonfire of lip friction and tongue tangling.

When he plucks up the courage to abandon the warmth of her lips, he begins trailing his lips down to her jugular and sucking mercilessly on that one pulse point he always end up fixated on when they are having sex. Her moans crescendo as he sucks harder and thankfully the movie is delving deeper into its plot where there are several more jump scares and loud music.

But he doesn't stay on that part of her neck, anyway, because all they need is for the movie to get dead silent and all that can be heard is Robin and Regina's display of a provocative movie watching (or lack thereof).

"Move your seat," she pants, shimmying completely out of her jeans until they fall into a heap on the bottom of the car floor.

"Huh?"

"Move your seat so I can climb on top of you and not beep the horn with my bare ass."

He chuckles, "Oh what I'd give to see that."

"You're about to see my pants go back on, if you don't move so—"

"Moving, moving," he laughs, hastily pushing the button on his automatic seat to give Regina room to clamber over into his seat, awkwardly, he might add.

In retrospect, car sex isn't their most brilliant idea. They'll surely be sore from any kind of unusual moves needed to make this work, which might also leave marks that they'll have to explain or cover up as best they can. But they're both fueled by their sex drive and need for each other, so there's a mighty good chance that it'll be worth it. And there's always the chance of conception (she has to be ovulating around now), but he doesn't remind her because it'll only stress her out and even he tries to put in the back of his mind in hopes they'll both be relaxed enough to get what they want.

Instead, he simply tries to focus on what's right in front of him, which manifests in Regina carefully (yet not so gracefully) swinging her leg across his lap and lodging her foot into the place between his seat and the door—that's not going to be very comfortable—but pays no mind once she's planted the other foot and is now hovering her sex just above him. He decides to hold his breath to prevent from yelling out how good she feels around him. It isn't necessary, though, because as she slowly lowers herself onto him, she leans forward and takes his lips for her own, immediately lighting a fire under it. That doesn't prevent a soft moan from both of them as she takes him all the way in. She settles for a second and they just make out at a steady heated pace, driving out anything that surrounds them.

He's missed this far too much, the exciting part of their marital adventures, which, though, may have not involved automobile sex until now, still involved loads of fun and freedom. No more fuss over paint colors and the arrival of a period—just Robin and Regina savoring each other's company.

She starts a slow rhythm, rising up carefully and falling back down. She feels incredible and he attempts to tell her, only getting it out halfway thanks to his dry throat. Damn popcorn.

"Robin, you feel so good," she moans loudly, bouncing faster.

Then, "Ow, fuck!" she exclaims even louder to the point that he's sure someone's heard them. She reaches up to rub the part of her head that she just knocked against the ceiling of the car.

"Shhh," he chuckles.

Regina's glare becomes pointed and her movements stop.

"Back seat," he murmurs and rises for another kiss.

The crawling to the back of his vehicle is even less graceful then trying to share the driver's seat, but they manage. Robin sprawls out on his back first and Regina repeats climbing atop him in the same manner as before, except using a bit more liberty in swinging her leg over him. She winks once she's straddled him and lowers herself down onto him once again.

She reaches in her top and unhooks her bra. He wishes it was him getting to do the great reveal but he, nevertheless, enjoys watching her remover her top and bare her chest to him.

"Gods, you are glorious," he tells her, removing his own shirt and centering all of his feeling into the motion of Regina slowly riding his cock.

She can feel her squeeze around him as she lifts to the tip and comes back down all the way to the base. In attempt to distract himself from caving so soon, he leans forward as best he can, taking her breast into his mouth and swirling his tongue in wide circles and then small ones. Occasionally, he'll pluck the skin between his teeth, causing Regina to buck against him a little harder.

Regina's moaning steadily and digging her nails in to his scalp, scraping them gently through his hair. "Oh, Robin, fuck you feel- unh, your cock-I'm" She can't finish, though, and only rides him faster.

His hands find her hips to steady her and to give him some traction to meet her thrust for thrust.

The sounds of skin slapping together overpower the sound of the radio and he's all but ready to blow.

"That's right," he breathes, "my cock. Come on my cock."

She moans, reaching between them and pressing her fingers back to her clit.

He drives into her as swiftly and as deeply as he can, yelling a word salad of sentiments and encouragements to drive them both over the edge.

He gets one last glimpse of her before he reaches his peak, taking in her illustrious beauty (and, of course, lingering a bit on her tits bouncing up and down in front of his face). And he tells her what he sees—how remarkably beautiful she is. That's all he wants, at the end of the day, is for her to know how beautiful and loved she is—not that he hates her paint color choices or that he thinks she's self-centered or uncooperative. But that he loves her and that they can build a life together. All her troubles are now his. They faced her Phoenix together, they handled all the trouble with Henry and Roland together, and they'll face this infertility together. Either way, they're a family now and that's all that matters—come what may.

" _Oh my god_!" she finally exclaims aloud. He can feel her orgasm hard against him, taking him with her.

He thrusts a couple more times and then cock twitches one final time and he feels release.

Her forehead rests on his as she settles down and he pulls out as he softens.

He starts laughing first and then she quickly follows suit, until the sounds of copulation are replaced with amusement.

"Well, I guess we can cross that off our bucket list," he jests.

Regina's legs snake around his waist and she actually sits in his lap. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Eh, I always knew you had a dormant kinky side just waiting to come out."

Any skin now slapping together is her palm to his shoulder.

"You know I'm right."

"I have hated you my entire life, Robin Locksley," she grimaces but he knows she's trying her damned hardest not to smile.

He pecks at that frown with a kiss. "Well, I have loved you all of mine."

She kisses him harder this time, suckling on his bottom lips and running her fingers through his facial hair.

"Hey," she abruptly breaks the kiss, "did you mean what you said? Whatever I need, just say the word?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good," she's finally smiling—grinning even, "because I need something."

"Mmm, and what's that?" he hums, trying to give her another kiss.

She only allows for a peck, though. "I need you to agree with me that gray walls are a good choice for our living room."


End file.
